1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension eliminator pillow and more particularly pertains to eliminating tension through a pillow configured for optimizing relaxation and minimizing tension.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pillows of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pillows of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increase the comfort of a person employing a pillow as a headrest through a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,087 a contoured-head and neck foam pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,886 discloses a self adjustable neck support pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,734 discloses a T-shaped pillow with neck supporting portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,132 discloses an additional type of pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,611 discloses another head support pillow.
In this respect, the tension eliminator pillow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating tension through a pillow configured for optimizing relaxation and minimizing tension.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tension eliminator pillow which can be used for eliminating tension through a pillow configured for optimizing relaxation and minimizing tension. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.